


Your Love Was Handmade For Somebody Like Me (I'm In Love With The Shape Of You)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Ashton, Deaf Character, Disability, Disabled Character, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mashton are married, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: Michael has just returned from a four day conference in Brisbane to find his husband in their bedroom in front of the canvas with two pretty twinks sitting literally butt naked on their marital bed."Why is there a twink in trainers on our bed?" Michael finally speaks up once Ashton leans back from the painting, presumably to check for any last details he needs to fix.OR: Mashton are maried, Ashton is Private Artist and there is a twink in Adidas sneakers on their bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You
> 
> For Xoe who draws me stuff xx
> 
> This is based on that beautiful beautiful beautiful art that 5sosbanksy drew this weekend. I want to print 100 copies of it and make it into my wallpaper.
> 
> [Art here](http://5sosbanksy.tumblr.com/post/157647101917/ill-take-your-body-to-the-moon-then-ill-let-you/).
> 
>    
> Anyway, this was written and edited today on an iPad so wild autocorrect and incoherent sentences are always a possibility.
> 
> Please do let me know if you like it❤️  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

In five years of being married to Ashton and ten years of dating him, Michael was just about used to everything when it came to his husband's art career. Every time someone asked what Ashton's job was Michael sighed internally as he knew his answer of Private Artist would be met with confused looks and a need of further explanation.

To put it simple, Ashton would take private commissions and paint, draw, sketch, compose, photograph whatever the commissioner desired. He would also get a really nice payment for it which allowed them to live in a lavish apartment in one of Sydney's most prestigious districts with a beautiful view on the Sydney Harbour bridge and Opera house.

When Michael says he's used to just about everything he means naked boys and girls posing for the latest project, puppies and rabbits all over the living room and even giant wall sized poster of a bull cut up and then put together in a specific order. Michael quickly learned not to ask questions to not get even more confusing answers.

Ashton used to have studio in the city but after a year he realised he was the most productive when he was home. He said he got inspired by the beautiful view from their living room glass wall and the presence of their love that was the strongest in the flat. Michael remembers throwing a pillow in his face, calling him cheesy sap and then sucking him off on the sofa.

Michael has to admit his favourite Ashton's project has to be the one he just walked in on.

He has just returned from a four day conference in Brisbane to find his husband in their bedroom in front of the canvas with two pretty twinks sitting literally butt naked on their marital bed.

They are two pretty boys, one with creamy white skin and an ass so voluptuous Michael wants to touch it and test if it's real or just a play of his imagination. It looks so jiggly that Michael really wants to smack it and see how it moves under the harsh touch. Boy's hair is golden blond, artfully tousled and delicately falling in a messy fringe over his eyes. The other boy has darker skin, smaller but still very tempting bubble butt with moles so aesthetically pleasingly placed they look like they were hand painted on the brown skin. There are tattoos scattered all over his arm and Michael is intrigued if there are more he cannot see. He has fluffy black hair that is curling slightly at the sides and artfully chiselled cheekbones accompanied with the most kissable lips Michael has ever seen. They look full and soft and like they were hand made for kissing and sucking cock.

As on cue, the brown boy looks up into the white boy's eyes, tilting the other boy's chin so that he is looking him in the eyes before the brown boy is leaning forward and placing a quick peck on the pink Cupid's bow lips. Michael almost coos out loudly as the other boys's cheeks tint rosy pink and he giggles a high pitched laugh. Michael just manages to catch the brown boy's smirk a s he lets go of the blondie's chin to get back into the position.

Ashton's frustrated sigh lets Michael know that's probably not the first time his arrangement was interrupted. He fails to see how his husband could get bored of such an adorable sight.

But it's not just the boys' looks that is attracting Michael's attention. Both boys are sitting on the bed with their backs to Ashton, faces back to being tuned slightly to the side so that their profiles can be seen. They are both wearing matching crowns, multiple crystals sparkling nicely in the early afternoon sunshine shining through the windows. They are also wearing matching pairs of fluffy white angel wings, the sating straps that are keeping them in place disappearing over the shoulders and under their armpits. The brown boy seems to be barefoot, his feet hiding in the creases of the messy sheet whilst the blond is wearing a pair of classic white Adidas shoes with black stripes.

Michael waits for Ashton to remove his brush from the canvas (he's learnt his lesson of not startling his husband when he's painting) before he speaks up.

"Why is there a twink in trainers on our bed?" Michael's finally speaks up once Ashton leans back from the painting, presumably to check for any last details he needs to fix.

"Babe!" Ashton turns his head from the painting to look at Michael who is making his way across the room until he is standing behind Ashton's chair. "You are back early." Ashton states as he tips his head back to offer his lips in a Spider-Man kiss, Michael's favourite.

"Caught an early plane." Michael humms. "So, why is he wearing shoes in bed?" Michael asks again, standing back straight up and looking at the boys on the bed who are curiously staring at him. He can see a brown hand intertwining its fingers with pale ones. Michael can't help but think how fucking cute they are.

"Don't worry, they are fresh out of the box. Part of the commission." Ashton says absentmindedly, his attention clearly back on the painting.

"Huh." Michael voices amusedly, looking at his husband's handy artwork as well. "I think this one is my favourite so far." He is tracing the clean soft lines of the boys' bodies on canvas with his eyes, marvelling over the talent Ashton has. "Where did you find them?"

"I know, they are so pretty aren't they? They are literally drawing themselves." Ashton says, his gaze flicking between the boys on the bed and the boys on the canvas. "Put an add on Gumtree." The older man replies to Michael's question before he retouched on the straps holding the wings in place.

"So, what are their names?" Michael addresses Ashton with his eyes back on the real bed and real boys sitting on the bed and curiously staring at them.

"Right one's Calum. Left one's Luke." Ashton offers as he puts more of the pink colour on his brush to get working on the simple but fitting background of the painting, giving it an overall soft angelic look.

"Hello boys." Michael offers with a grin and a wave of his left hand. "I'm Ashton's husband. Do you mind if I sit in on the session for a bit?"

"Hey mate. Nice to meet you." Calum replies with his own wave. Michael turns to Luke who offers him a wave and a shy smile.

"oh, Luke can't hear you." Ashton jumps in as if he just remembered an important detail. "He's deaf."

"Oh." Michael gasps softly, his distress over the blond boy's misfortune must clearly show on his face as the younger boy's hands quickly start making what Michael assumes is hand signs.

"It's ok. I've been deaf since birth so not really missing what I never had." Calum translates as the blond smiles at Michael who offers him a smile of his own back.

"You are very pretty." Michael says, looking directly at Luke as he says it, observing as the clear blue eyes flicker to Calum who translates for him. He smirks as he watches the pretty face being taken over by a blush again.

"Thanks, Calum says my ass is my best feature." Calum translates and chuckles at the words as the blond pouts his lips adorably. Michael watches Calum place another kiss on the pale cheeks before he gently slaps the full arse. And oh boy does it jiggle beautifully.

"Cmon boys, just another half hour and then we are done." Ashton says gently but firmly and Michael watches the two boys on the bed rearrange themselves into the familiar position again.

"We don't mind." Calum says after he places another kiss, this time on Luke's perfect little nose. "You can watch."

So Michael grabs a chair and drags it over to where his husband is back to painting the commissioned piece of two twink cherubs with crowns and in a pair of Adidas sneakers.

***

Approximately one hour and dozen of Calum's kisses on Luke's face later the painting is finally done. The content smile on Ashton's face is letting Michael know he is happy with his work and that there's going to be a celebratory sex tonight. That combined with "welcome back" sex is making Michael really look forward to the bed time activities.

However, before those activities can take place, they need to bid goodbye to Luke and Calum who are still sitting on Michael's and Ashton's bed, engaged in a lively conversation with their hands. The thing is, neither Michael or Ashton are in any particular hurry of getting the twinks out of their bed. Michael is completely content with watching the two boys talk and kiss and he is very sure Ashton is enjoying the scene as well. It is very aesthetic.

It's now probably been over ten minutes of boys just lounging on the bed when Calum's left palm caches Michael's attention. The brown hand is resting on the small of Luke's back before it moves lower, cupping one of the squishy cheeks and sinking his nails into the willing flesh. The next thing Michael knows Calum is kissing Luke again. Only this time it's not innocent and sweet as it used to be before. This time it is a downright filth.

Calum is mouthing at the pretty pink lips, his tongue coaxing them open and then giving Michael and Ashton a proper show off as he fucks his tongue inside Luke's mouth.

It's getting hard not only in Michael's pants but also in his head when deciding whether he'd rather watch the twinks kiss or he'd rather watch the dark hand play with the soft Lilly white bottom. The decision is made for him when Calum's hand comes back up to Luke's shoulder to pull on the straps of Luke's wings and pushing them down the blond's shoulders. Calum carelessly chunks them off the bed before he pushes on Luke's collarbones, toppling the blond on his back and straddling his lap. They are now lying sideways across the bed with Calum's frame blanketing Luke's as he kisses Luke's neck who giggles loudly at the feeling of Calum's lips tickling his sensitive skin.

Michael watches the brown boy suck a mark on the pale neck before he pulls back to sign something at Luke who smiles wickedly before nodding his head enthusiastically. Calum smirks as he sits back up on Luke's lap. He absentmindedly readjusts the crown that has tipped forward whilst he was working on Luke's neck. Michael watches a single brown digit traces a shape of the heart on Luke's chest before he uses his right hand to grab a hold of his own dick. And what a pretty dick that is.

Michael watches entranced as a skilled hand lazily works a semi to a nice hard on. Even though Calum is holding it in his hand Michael can tell it curves upwards and slightly to the right. His hand movement is spreading the precum all over the smooth soft skin, paying special attention to the vein that is running on the underside of his dick. His balls are not big but also not small, sitting tight against the base of his cock and giving the appearance of the heart shape. The boy seems to be silky smooth everywhere and Michael is definitely not complaining.

Once Michael is done cataloging Calum's package, his eyes catch a hand movement up Luke's torso. It looks like the blond is communicating with Calum who smiles at whatever the blond is saying and at one particular point even groans loudly as he squeezes his dick harder. Luke's smug look is way too pleased with himself to be a coincidence or a result of only Calum's handy work.

Calum retaliates with a series of quick hand movements which are met with a loud groan from Luke and a satisfied smirk from Calum. The brown boy quickly dismounts the blond, giving Michael and Ashton a flash of Luke's shorter and straighter looking pink dick before he is pulling him up the bed. Calum sits against the headboard, readjusting the pillow behind his back, before helping Luke to straddle his lap. Calum squirms around, taking the wings off his back before helping Luke to put them back on. Once they finally manage to get them back on Luke's wider frame the wings are crooked slightly to the left but Michael doesn't dwell on it as Calum's hands are now preoccupied with more important task of kneading the fat cheeks in his hands.

Michael can't help but hold his breath as he patiently watches for Calum to flash him just a glimpse of the blond boy's hole. As if Calum is reading his mind, the pair of strong arms pulls the big cheeks apart, offering just a quick glimpse of the rosy pink hole, before he is smushing them back together, making both, Michael and Ashton whimper in need of more.

"He likes it." Calum speaks up, distracting Michael from salivating over the plush globes as he looks up to notice Calum is staring over Luke's shoulder, his crown crooked to the side, as he stares directly at Michael. "He likes being watched." Calum says, quickly pecking Luke's neck before speaking up again. "He likes being desired." Another peck on the flushed red cheek. "He wants you to watch him as I fuck him.

"Fuck." Ashton finally speaks up for the first time since the whole tease started.

"Please." Michael adds, his voice coming up hoarse. He spreads his knees wider as he finally palms his chubbed up cock over his jeans. He watches the brown boy smile triumphantly at Michael before he turns his attention back to Luke. He gently nudges the blond boy's nose with his own and connects their lips into another wet kiss.

Luke's hands lock behind Calum's neck as the brown boy focuses on massaging his ass. Michael is sure he could spend hours like this. Watching one pretty boy play with other pretty boy's arse as he rubs his dick over the hard jeans material.

"Need some lube." Calum says as he moves his hands from the fat globes to Luke's waist.

Michael would laugh over Ashton almost tripping over to open the bedside drawer and tossing the brand new bottle of slick into Calum's direction if he weren't too busy trying not to make himself come in his pants like he is thirteen all over again.

Calum abandons Luke's cheeks in favour of opening the lube. He makes sure to generously wet the fingers of his right hand before he taps his left hand two times against Luke's side. This seems to be some form of communication as the blond boy unwraps his hands from around Calum's neck to grab a hold of his cheeks instead.

Michael almost sprains his wrist as he tries to unzip and pull his dick out of the confinement of his trousers. Ashton besides him is in no better shape of the sounds the older man is producing are anything to go by. Michael watches with hooded eyes as he observes Calum's two digits rub up and down Luke's crack, making it all slick and shiny, before he stills his fingers on blond's tight opening.

Michael bites his lower lip as he watches the single digit slowly sink inside, Luke whimpering loudly at the feeling of Calum's curious pointer finger breaching him. Once the finger is fully inside Calum stills his movement, giving Luke a moment to adjust to the intrusion. He kisses Luke's shoulder as his other hand squeezes Luke's side in reassurance that Calum has him and will not let him go.

Michael is fascinated with the way Luke's body responds to Calum. His front seeking the brown boy's comfort as he leans on the tattooed chest with his ass pushing back on Calum's finger. His breathing is deep and his whimpers range from quiet to medium loud ones. He whines when Calum tries to move too quickly and the older boy quickly reassures him with another squeeze of his hip. By now, Michael figured out this must be their way of communication, Calum's firm hand a gentle reassurance to Luke when they are unable to use their hands for sign communication. Michael discovers another secret sign when Luke nudges his nose against Calum's and then nods his head up and down, causing Calum to place another kiss on Luke's neck before he starts to slowly pull his finger out of Luke's hole before fucking it back inside.

Calum seems to gauge Luke's level of comfort by the way the blond breathes and whimpers when he works him on his finger. Keeping the peace at the level at which Luke's breathing is deep and steady and slowing down when Luke breathes too quickly and too shallowly. A calming hand on Luke's side never leaving its position, occasionally squeezing the flesh in reassurance when Calum goes too fast.

"He is so tight around my finger." Calum says before pulling his finger out of the blond and pressing two pads back on the shiny pink opening. "So lovely." Calum replies, tapping Luke's side again before slowly pushing two of his fingers inside, making Luke squeak loudly at the feeling. The brown boy seems to drink in all the noises Luke is making, fuelling him to finger fuck Luke just right.

The blond readjusts his hold on his cheeks, letting the big globes go for a moment, hiding the place where Calum is entering him, before he pulls them wide apart again. He is fully leaning on Calum's chest now, his crown surprisingly still intact on top of the golden curls as the feathery wings shake with every movement of Calum's hands.

It is easy to see the blond is enjoying being full on Calum's fingers. His hole pulsing around the brown digits greedily as they fuck him open. His hips subtly grinding down on the fingers scissoring him open and leaving him slightly gapping as Calum removes his fingers to apply some more lube on them. He is also getting vocal, his breathing more laboured as his whimpers become louder and louder.

Michael almost comes all over himself in surprise as Luke suddenly screams, more like shrieks, out loud, the sound so raw Michael has hard time describing it as anything else but purely animalistic.

"There it is." Calum grins as he presses another kiss into Luke's neck, his hand movements stilling for a moment.

"What the fuck was that." Ashton breathes out, his eyes full of wonder as he stares at Luke's flushed face, eyes closed shut in pleasure as he gently rocks his hips back on Calum's still fingers buried deep inside him.

"He can't hear so he doesn't know how loud he is being. He gets really loud when you touch the right spots." Calum explains.

"Your neighbours must hate you." Ashton muses as he reassumes working his hand over his dick.

"No offence but I don't like talking when I can't tell him what we talk about. Just watch and enjoy." Calum says politely before giving Luke's hip another reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. The blond opens his eyes to smile dopily at Calum before he closes them again.

"Fair enough." Ashton knows Calum is not trying to be rude. If anything, his respect for the brown boy just grew over the roof.

"Let's give you three baby. Something to proper scream about." Calum says under his breath as he pulls his two digits out of the blond. His hole loose and slow to close back, dripping lube and creating an illusion of natural lubricant dripping out of the blond boy. Michael watches mesmerised, not daring to even blink to not miss something as Calum repeats the now familiar procedure of tapping Luke's side before slowly but firmly pressing three of his fingers inside.

It's a tight fit and Luke whimpers in distress. Calum is quick to move his hand from Luke's side to presumably wrap it around blond's dick. His quick movements must be working as Luke starts to slowly relax and let Calum's fingers slip inside.

"Fuck." Michael moans as he watches the blond stretch around the brown fingers, whimpering quietly as he waits for his body to adjust to the intrusion.

"Cmon." Calum mutters under his breath to himself as he starts to slowly rotate his fingers, making Luke on top of him bounce slightly.

They are so fucking pretty Ashton wishes he was coherent enough to grab his camera and film them. One of the boys leaning against the headboard with this crown now pushed back so it is not in a danger of slipping of as he fucks the blond on his fingers. Luke is a personification of sin with his sun kissed milky skin and artistically sculptured arse. His crown pushing the fringe on his closed eyes as the feathery white wings bounce with every movement he makes.

It takes another five minutes and a few pokes at the blond's prostate before Calum decides Luke is ready for a fuck. He lets Luke's dick go in favour of tapping his side before withdrawing his fingers from an opening that is no longer pink and tight. If his tight little hole was pretty before Calum started playing with it, it is devastatingly beautiful now. All slick and open, clenching around nothing as it dribbles a small amount of lube down his perineum. Michael wishes he could push his own fingers inside and find out for himself just how perfectly ready the blond is made for being fucked.

Luke impatiently rubs his cock against Calum's abbs as the older boy slicks his pretty dick generously. Michael salivates over the sight of the brown boy's dick all slick and shiny in Calum's hand as the head of it taps against Luke's opening. The blond whimpers into Calum's neck at the feeling of the cockhead teasing his opening, chasing it as Calum teasingly pulls away just to tap it back against the clenching hole.

"Baby." Calum says, voice deep and raspy. Michael was so preoccupied with observing Luke he didn't even notice until now just how much the other boy was affected by Luke's body.

"Argh." Luke lets out as he feels the bulbous head of Calum's prick finally breech his hole. Slowly pushing it past the tight muscle until it pops inside. Once the head is in, Luke takes the rest easily, his hole opening up for the rest of Calum's dick until the brown boy is fully buried inside. Luke lets go of his cheeks for a moment, wrapping his hands back around Calum's neck and letting the gravity do its work.

"Love you baby." Calum whispers against Luke's ear softly. Michael wonders if Calum signed those words before.

The brown boy readjust the crooked wings on Luke's back before tapping his bottom lightly. Luke seems to understand the message as he unwraps himself from Calum again in favour of pulling his cheeks wide apart to show off where his pretty hole is stuffed full of Calum's cock.

They start slowly, Luke lifting himself up and down on Calum's dick, before they find a rhythm that works best for them. Luke is breathtakingly beautiful as he fucks himself on Calum's dick. Bouncing up and down, cheeks ruby red, whimpering every time Calum's dick slips outside and shrieking loudly every time Calum's cockhead drags over his prostate. They are young and horny and fit so it takes a while for Luke to tire down, his palms loosing grip on his cheeks as he grabs for Calum's shoulders instead.

Michael can tell the blond is close by the way his thighs are shaking and the gaps between the shrieking moans are getting shorter and shorter. Calum's right hand is working over Luke's dick whist his left hand is trying to keep at least one of Luke's cheeks spread so that Ashton and Michael can see the puffy hole clench tight around Calum's cock.

Calum comes first. With both of his hands grabbing for Luke's waist as he helps him ride Calum to his orgasm. Michael comes at the first sight of Calum's spunk being fucked out of the blond as he rides Calum through his orgasm.

When Luke comes next, Michael feels like he is going to come again. The blond's scream so loud and raw Michael is for a single second seriously afraid of it breaking the window glass. He squirts all over Calum's tummy and Michael watches in fascination as Calum works him through it until Luke's hips are twitching in overstimulation.

Ashton comes last, finally tipped over the edge by Luke's screams as he comes with a deep groan all over his own fist. He grimaces at the spunk on his hand before he whispers it off carelessly on his paint joggers.

Michael would laugh at his husband's antics if he weren't distracted by Calum's softening dick slipping out of Luke's hole, all red and puffy, clenching sadly around nothing as it is still too lose to tighten up properly. Both men groan at the sight of Calum's dick covered in his own spunk as more of it starts to dribble out of the blondie who is contently snuggled against brown boy's chest.

Michael watches Calum's fingers trace another heart on the skin of Luke's back. It is this small gesture that could easily be overlooked that makes Michael finally realise just how deeply the brown boy must care about the blond on his lap. He doesn't have to look to know there was another tap of tattooed palm against the soft round bottom that caused the blond to tip his chin upwards and smile dopily as Calum kisses his forehead.

"We want pizza." Calum is the first to speak up, breaking the postorgasmic silence that has fallen over the room.

Michael only snorts as he looks at Luke who opens his mouth in indication of chewing before smiling widely at him.

"I guess you've earned it." Michael says as he bends down to retrieve the phone from his trousers.

"And for fucks sake, no shoes in my bed."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
